


You're blowing up!

by Lyell



Series: The Gremlin Files [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Autistic Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Bad Flirting, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou learns bad habits, Explosions, Gen, He actually helps?!, Heart Attacks, Junkrat tries helping, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, M/M, Mitsuki and Masaru are there in the background enjoying life, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Pro Hero Junkrat, Pro Hero Roadhog, Protective Shouji Mezou, Shouji Mezou is Concerned, Shouji Mezou is a Good Friend, Skype calls, There is crack somewhere I just know it, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyell/pseuds/Lyell
Summary: Instead of spending his internship with Best Jeanist, Bakugou is swept up by his estranged cousin to intern in America instead. Mitsuki is tickled pink, Masaru goes back to bed, UA thought it would be ok, Bakugou is actually Learning Things.... And Shoji doesn't know how to interact with a trash goblin.It's a long week.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Class 1-A, Bakugou Katsuki & Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Bakugou Katsuki & Mako Rutledge, Bakugou Katsuki/Shouji Mezou, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Explosions
Series: The Gremlin Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096358
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexfulfolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexfulfolly/gifts).



> No explanation. Just enjoy one of the reasons why I havent updated SAB and YM.TD yet.

Internships were coming up and Bakugou had no real reservations on who he was going to apply for. Best Jeanist was obviously the one to apply for, he wasn't No.4 for nothing. Bakugou knew he’d definitely come away from that internship with good advice or just good experience. He was 90% sure Best Jeanist didn’t just sit around looking pretty if he managed to keep his spot for all those years. 

Application finished up, he was about to press send when he heard his mother stomping up the stairs like she was on a mission. Bakugou readied himself for whatever was going to happen if she was coming to him and not on her way to punch in electricity. The footsteps got closer and he readied himself for either good or bad news as his mother burst through the doorway with a concerningly gleeful look on her face.

“Oi Brat! Have you sent out any applications yet?”

“I’ve just finished the first one, why you asking?”

He wasn’t quite sure why she was even bothering to check up on his applications, they went through everything before he started typing it up.

“Because I just found an even better opportunity for you! You know I had a sister who went to live in Australia right? Well she managed to get hitched and reproduce. Her hellion of a son had heard of your exploits-and since he’s a pro hero he wanted to have you as an intern!”

‘What? Are you talking about the dude who blew off his fucking leg?”

“An explosion took off his leg, we don't know what happened-”

“It’s _obvious_ he blew it off himself-”

Mistuki shot her son a Look, shutting him up immediately before cheerfully continuing with whatever that conversation was.

“He’d sent in an application to UA, but he also sent me a message in case you didn’t get it. He really wants to meet you and show you how things run in America-”

“Why the fuck is he in America?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” his mother rolled her eyes, before completely disregarding his question and continuing like she was never interrupted.

“So, I told him that I’d talk to you about it! Won’t it be exciting? Going to America instead of staying in stuffy old Japan sounds like an adventure.”

Sure as hell didn’t sound appealing.

“What’s his rank though? I was gonna apply to Best Jeanist because he’s the No.4 hero here. How does he live up to that? I’m not gonna pass up a great chance like that unless he’s damn excellent,” Mistuki rolled her eyes before loudly sighing.

“Brat, he’s Number 6 in America and works with the rest of the Top 10 at the Overwatch Agency. Though he’s 2 levels lower than Jeanist, you would be able to interact with America’s Number 5 through 1 since they’re all in the same building apparently. What sounds better? Staying with the Number 4 hero and just him, or interning with a Number 6 hero and getting to train with the rest of the Top 10 in AMERICA? Come on, it’ll be fun!”

Suffice to say, they argued for the rest of the school week until she made a comment about him not knowing a good deal if it bit him on the ass. He had sent in the application after checking with Aizawa if it was ok. He had to check with Nedzu and the rat just looked over the application and request before giving the okay on the condition that the Hero keep in contact with the school for the whole duration. Aizawa was a bit sceptical but was reassured that Nedzu had dealt with the Overwatch agency before and trusted that Bakugou would be kept safe during his stay there.

The last few days were spent finishing up certain subjects in class before the kids were let loose for internships.

“Now, before I let you enjoy the last few minutes before freedom, I want to give you one last talk. Hopefully, your internships will benefit you for the next week and you will take in as much as you can. Remember that you **represent** UA and your actions will reflect on the school,” Aizawa sent a look Katsuki’s way, letting him know that Aizawa was mainly talking to him without bringing it up in front of the whole class.

Katsuki snorted-like he didn’t know he had to be a good example for UA since he was going to a whole new different country. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that it was important to give a good image to the Overwatch Hero Agency so that they’d be more inclined to take in more students from Japan in the future and strengthening their relationship. Since All Might was currently the only prominent hero affiliated with America that came from Japan.

Both teacher and student were content to just mind their own business for the next 10 minutes before the end of the school day amidst the chatter of the class discussing where they were going to intern for the next week.

Until the Dreaded Words were uttered.

“Oh yeah, mom’s happy I’m going to Gran Torino and not out of the country. She’s not sure how Mitsuki is so calm about Kacchan traveling after all that happened this year,” Izuku continued to chatter until he realised that everyone was staring at him in confusion.

“What do you mean out of the country? Bakubro you’re not staying in Japan?” Kirishima turned away from a dumbfounded Kaminari to send a glance to his explosive friend.

“Yeah, what the hell? Where the hell are you even going you lucky bastard?” Mineta screeched from his desk.

“None of your business shortshit! That goes for the rest of you as well!” Bakugou was not dealing with this right now. He just wanted the day to end and to never see these idiots for the next week. 

He sent a scathing look towards the loudmouth who just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Izuku sheepishly smiled before melting into his seat. The little shit should learn to stop spewing personal information about Katsuki to his friends. They weren’t his things to tell.

“Aww come ooon! Where are you even going? I didn’t know you could go out of the _freakin_ country for our internships! Why is it that you’re the only one traveling? You gotta tell meeee!” Kaminari shuffled forward so he could beg without raising his voice, keeping Kirishima in between him and Bakugou in a move that showed he was more aware of the atmosphere than was previously thought.

Interesting.

“He’s allowed out of the country because he was scouted by a Hero Agency that is known for their safety protocols. They contacted UA and had only been allowed to take him on as an intern after discussing details with Nedzu and the rest of the staff. The principal saw this as a chance to strengthen Japan’s relationship with America-since All Might is our only real connection at the moment. So we’ve taken this chance to hopefully garner more notoriety with them, hopefully enough to have some heroes-training or pro-travel here in return in the future,” Aizawa-the traitor-answered from his spot on the floor.

“Wait. But who in America would even _want_ Bakugou?” Jirou asked.

“Fuck off! I don’t see you traveling to America- so shut your trap!” Katsuki was not taking her shit, ever.

“Damn dude, so manly!” Kirishima gave him a look of awe, somewhat distracting him from the internal burning of anger.

“Who are you interning with there?” Shoji piped up, presumably asking for the quiet Kouda who was sitting nervously off to the side. 

“None of your business-”

“Overwatch Hero Agency,” the Traitor spoke once again.

A few sounds of awe before Tokoyami decided to bite the bullet.

“Who are they?” Other students nodded along, not really knowing what the hell it was.

“A well-known Hero Agency that hosts the Top 10 heroes in America, one of the heroes saw the sports festival and was likely impressed with Bakugou’s performance.” Yaoyorozu spoke to the class.

‘Oohs’ and ‘Aahs’ followed the explanation.

The Traitor thankfully said nothing more of him being related to one of the heroes from Ponytail’s explanation and Katsuki thanked his lucky stars. He didn’t want the conversation to continue any more. He only had 5 more minutes to go and he **really** just wanted to stare out the window and pretend that this never happened.

“Oh! Kacchan’s cousin works there. Junkrat the Explosion hero if I remember correctly! Aunty was talking about it last night…..” Izuku’s muttering slowly petered out as he became aware of the most disturbing aura manifesting from the blond. 

He definitely stuck his foot in his mouth this time, if the way even Kaminari was sidling away from his friend.

“So you got the internship because of nepotism?” Mineta quipped. “Cool!”

“Is his cousin as ferocious as Bakugou?” Shoji wondered out loud to Ojiro.

“Probably,” came the response.

“Hey, let’s make a group chat so we can all stay in contact and talk about how everything is going,” Sero butted in, trying to diffuse the situation.

The air was tense as the ending bell suddenly tolled. No one wanted to move in fear of setting either teen off. All was quiet until a scraping of metal on tile interrupted the moment. Todoroki not caring at all about what was happening and simply putting on his school bag and walking out of the door after bowing goodbye to Aizawa.

No one moved an inch before Izuku just awkwardly waved at everyone before bolting from the room as well-followed by Uraraka. When Bakugou didn’t immediately give chase, everyone untensed and slowly went about getting their things together. As everyone trickled out, Kirishima managed to weasel out Bakugou’s number so that they could keep in touch for the following week.

The commute home was uneventful and Bakugou was happy that nothing eventful happened for the rest of the day. He got home, ate dinner, and started getting his shit together for his traveling. His mind went back to his classmate’s quip about his cousin, was Junkrat like his mom? Or was he oddly calm like his dad? Not like Katsuki had anything to go off of, he knew OF his cousin Jamison, but didn’t really know him that well. He seemed a bit of a loose cannon from what little he heard from his mother, but he didn’t really doubt his cousin’s capabilities since he was Number 6 in America apparently. 

He just hoped this wasn’t going to be a mistake of his to go to intern at his cousin instead of going with Best Jeanist like he originally wanted to. He hoped his mother was right in getting him to go, he hoped he’d get some good experience over there. He heard the villains were a bit more ridiculous than Japan’s own, he’d finally get to know if that was true or not.

After making sure he had all the essentials, Bakugou spent the next day spending some time with his parents until he had to go to the airport and suffer an 11-hour flight to Overwatch HQ. He wasn’t looking forward to that, but he guessed it would be worth it.

When the day of the flight came, his mother ruffled his hair, his father gave him a hug and they drove him to the airport. He was told that Jamison would be picking him up in person like a Responsible Adult. He was worried that they had to enunciate those two words, but he didn’t waste too much time worrying over that fact. Once through customs and onto the plane he didn’t really do much. He read a book he had brought along with him; it was an action novel about some kid spy that he bought from a bargain bin when he was running out of books to read. It was engaging but a bit cheesy, not a terrible waste of money if he said so himself. Though he did snort at how the enemy adults would sometimes lose all brain function when face to face with the protagonist. It was amusing but stupid. He hoped it wouldn’t be like that for the whole book or he would reconsider his opinion.

5 hours into the flight and Bakugou had given up trying to concentrate on the book. Words were starting to swirl around, and he was getting quite tired just sitting doing nothing, so he decided that taking a nap was a better use of his time than rereading the same paragraph 4 times in a row. It was a good decision looking back, he wouldn’t be as tired when he finally hit the ground, jet lag notwithstanding. His sleep was honestly a bit uncomfortable, since he was stuck in a seated position and couldn’t really recline, but he made do. Waking up a few times due to turbulence and the odd pang of hunger were the only things that interrupted his sleep.

He woke when the plane was half an hour away from landing. Grumpy at the odd sleeping position that led to his leg falling asleep, Bakugou cracked his neck and got ready to finally be off this flight. He was officially done with sitting in one spot for 11 hours thank you very much. Finally, the plane had reached its destination and the teen was relieved that this was over for now-dreading having to do the same thing at the end of the week. Now he knew how his parents felt when they had to go out of the country for shoots and other work-related things. He wouldn’t mock them for complaining about it again.

Finally getting off the plane, he followed the line of people to customs. After making sure that yes, he was here legally and that he didn’t bring anything life threatening in his luggage except his hero gear for his internship, he was pointed to the door where he would be swamped by people and gain the task of trying to find his cousin. He was almost vibrating with excitement that this was over with. Hefting his luggage, Bakugou followed the line of half dead people towards the exit, hoping that nothing exciting would be happening that moment. He wasn’t in the mood.

He wasn’t really surprised at what greeted him in all honesty. 

Standing amidst the crowd was a tall lanky blond that looked like a scuffed gremlin. Hair on fire, lanky as anything, flailing arms and hair that was... Perpetually on fire? Blinking again to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating, Bakugou realised that yes-his hair was actually on fire. He had a leg that was similar to Ectoplasm’s own hero prosthetics. Though it looked like it was stolen from some poor civilian since Jamison looked like he crawled out of the trash. Had the same wild eyes as his mother though, even if they weren’t the same colour.

Standing next to him was just a huge person that was holding the “Katsuki Bakugou” sign. He wore some mask that hid his eyes but seemed to just give off the most dangerous feeling that Bakugou only really felt from Aizawa sensei and that villain from the USJ fiasco. The jarring thing was the little piggy keychain hanging from a belt buckle, it seemed so out of place on the large man it was bizarre. He was rethinking coming here in all honesty.

“KATSUKI! Over here! Look at ‘im Roady, such a small thing he is! Ooh Kats this is just gonna be the best thing ever, you won’t regret coming I promise!” Jamison hobbled over to him before just leaning down and encasing the smaller blond in a sudden hug.

A bit jarred Bakugou didn’t put up much of a fuss when the giant came up and took his bags from him, all in one hand like a monster. Jamison continued to ramble on about the Agency and about what he had in store for the teen along with plans to get to know each other better. ‘We’re family and we hardly know each other, such a sad thing that is don’t ya think?’ The hulking monstrosity ambled behind them and grunted whenever he was addressed, Bakugou guessed he either didn’t talk at all or was just really sick of being awake at 6 am in the morning. Katsuki related to him. Though he didn’t know why both of them didn’t wear shirts, it was cold this early after all.

Well, all was going well until they got outside. Waiting for them was an old Harley that had a sidecar attached to it. No sign of an actual car in sight. No holder for his luggage. Jamison let out a happy snigger and flourished an arm in the vehicle’s direction.

“Whaddaya think?” He asked with a tinge of pride, puffing out his chest.

Bakugou had no opinion in all honesty. Bakugou.exe has stopped working.

He stared at the motorcycle for a bit before his jet lagged brain came up with the only thought he could muster.

“Where’s the roof?”

His cousin let out a huge snort before giggling like a madman. The hulking beast behind him let out a long, low groan of pain.

“I told you he was gonna have my sense of humour!”

More upset warbling came from Roady.

He really regretted getting on that plane.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turning to look back at the vending machine, he spotted a burly woman shaking the shit out of the poor thing. She picked it right up before shaking it up and down until a clunk could be heard. She then calmly put the poor thing down before removing her freed drink from the machine.

The ride was... something else. 

The three had stood there like idiots staring at the vehicle, trying to figure out how they'd fit two people and 2 suitcases into one sidecar without doing some extreme yoga. It had taken 15 minutes of spewing random suggestions until the largest man decided that enough was enough before setting the suitcases in the sidecar like steps before bodily picking Bakugou up and gently setting him on the seat. He then picked up his partner and stuck him on top of the suitcases, taking out some rope to then secure him on top of the cases and keep him in the sidecar while in motion.

There was a lot of growling and whining involved for the last action, but Junkrat eventually just accepted his fate and started jabbering at his cousin about how he won’t regret coming here before pulling a helmet out of nowhere and slamming it onto the teen’s head. ‘Gotta keep ya safe now, wouldn’t want you dying before you even get to HQ!’

It was a terrifying ride if Katsuki said so himself. Roadie drove like a goddamn maniac-though he somehow managed to perfectly stop whenever a red light came up. Everyone in the area was also unfazed as the Harley screamed past pedestrians and screetched around corners like they were being chased by fucking Robocop. He was sure he was going into cardiac arrest by the time they rolled up to a massive building.

Bakugou had no strong feelings towards the building because 1) He was dead tired and 2) He didn't know what the fuck Overwatch was until his mother told him about it. So he just let out a small huff as Roadie thumped out of his seat before untying his cousin and placing him next to the sidecar before extracting him next.

There was a lot of cursing and struggling involved, but the hero obviously gave little to no fucks at the small pops coming from the smaller teen. Didn't even flinch as he put him next to Junkrat and just got back onto the bike before driving away.

Driving away?

"Doesn't he live here?" Bakugou watched as the Harley turned the corner with a god awful screech and a lot of revving for no reason other than he could.

"He's going on patrol! Roadie was always good at keeping 'is schedule sparklin' white!"

" ….ok." The teen only understood half of that sentence.

He didn't know if it was jet lag or if the lanky man just didn't like making sense.

If he could make sense.

"He doesn't have a watch-" Bakugou stopped himself right there as his cousin just vibrated in his spot before transitioning over to hopping from leg to leg.

"This is gonna be great! Ohh you'll love it 'ere I just know it! They got everything you'll eva need Tsuki! Shooting ranges, training grounds. FUCKIN MASSAGE CHAIRS! We'll take good care of ya, I swear on me leg!"

Bakugou didn't really think that was a smart thing to say since he only had one left. He opened his mouth to say so before yawning. Did his jet lag just get worse? 

Junkrat cackled before patting the teen on the back and leading him inside the looming building.

"We'll get ya ta bed first and tomorrow we can let you know of all the quirks and support weapons everyone 'as before seeing if anyone wants ta train wi' us. I read tha' firs' days are all about figurin out your current level before usin tha' rest of the week to build onnit."

The doors slid open to a large reception area populated by couches, a vending machine and a receptionist desk.

Which currently had no one at it.

Bakugou was a bit impressed at the sheer amount of space the place had before a loud rattling could be heard.

Turning to look back at the vending machine, he spotted a burly woman shaking the shit out of the poor thing. She picked it right up before shaking it up and down until a clunk could be heard. She then calmly put the poor thing down before removing her freed drink from the machine.

She was an absolute unit. Pure muscle topped off by a huge scar on her forehead and pink hair. Quite a sight if he had to be honest. She could give All Might a run for his muscle the way she was built. It was intimidating in all honesty. She gently opened the cab, letting the air escape without having any liquid explode in her face-smart.

"Oi! Zarya c'mere an meet mah cousin Tsuki! He's interning 'ere for the next week!"

"This is explosive child you have been expecting and never shutting up about?" The woman ambled up to the two.

"Yesss! Betcha don't have as great of a gravity quirk user as ol' Zarya here, she's spent years perfecting her technique."

"We have this one chick who can gravitate anything she's touched as long as the tips of her fingers are together."

"But has she trained her body to compliment quirk?" Zarya lifted an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"She's working on it. She's worked pretty hard so far in all honesty," being honest here wasn't going to bite Bakugou in the ass later so why the fuck not.

"And he's probably gonna need some experience fightin against gravity quirks, wanna help out lata' today?"

Junkrat hoped so, he could watch the teen get flattened like a pancake when faced with a top 10 hero itching to spar.

"New body to train I see. I will take great delight in showing the might of my muscles and crushing small baby hero with my fists. He will learn the might of my gravitational pull."

Bakugou did not like the way she was looking at him.

"Be sure to stretch before I break you," and with that, Zarya politely threw away the soda can before heading for the door.

He was upset and he didn't want to think about why.

"Who was she?"

"She's from Russia, her agency sent her here for some reason or another-don't remember or care really. Now inta the lift! Gotta get ya to bed so you can fight later."

He was manhandled into the lift at the end of the room and waited while it traveled up quite a few floors before stopping. The door opened and they were met with a gorilla waiting patiently in front of it. Bakugou had made peace with the fact that he was tired enough to start seeing the weirdest shit his mind could conjure up.

No one acknowledged each other and simply went their separate ways as if the other side didn't exist. They continued shuffling down the hallway before coming to a door that had a cute name plate hastily stuck on it. It was a shiny metal thing with tiny explosions framing the word 'Katsuki B.' Bakugou found the name positioning a bit odd, but apparently family names were put last in the western side of the world.

It hadn't really hit him that he was in America until the nameplate just rubbed the difference in his face. Wow, he got to rub this in his classmates' faces. He got to use massage chairs an train with a pro from fucking Russia. That actually sounded pretty damn cool. 

Junkrat chose then to violently fling open the door to reveal a pretty nice room. It had a bed, a small TV off to the side, a writing desk, a cupboard with a dresser off to the side and a bedside table. Shuffling into the room revealed an en suite with a shower/bath combo, sink and toilet.

It was pretty neat.

Even if there was a banana on his pillow for no reason.

"Like it? Mercy said it would be a good idea ta just get ya the basic room setup. You can add whatever you want while yer here. This is gonna be your room so if ya eva wanna visit again it'll be waitin get ya!" His cousin did a small twirl to point at the whole room before turning to him with a hopeful look on his face.

Like a dog waiting for pats and validation.

He couldn't really let him down with anything negative, his enthusiasm reminded him of Shitty Hair.

"It's good I guess. Thanks for the consideration," Bakugou mumbled out-truly running out of steam to function properly.

That got him a whoop and a pat on the back before he was left in blessed silence. Looking around the room he decided he should at least shower so he didn't feel as gross as he did, getting into a clean bed like that. He shuffled off to the bathroom, switched the shower on and waited until it ran warm.

Then immediately switched it off and looked at his wet hands in despair.

Roadie had driven off with his fucking suitcases.

And Bakugou didn't know when he'd be back. Should he chance a look in the cupboard and drawers to see if they had any clothing?

Yes he should, he felt gross.

There was a robe with gas canisters on it along with orange and black nightgowns. They were all 2 sizes larger than him. He didn't have the capacity for shame as he grabbed the robe and the black nightgown before showering and just collapsing into bed.

He drifted off to the sounds of the building waking up for the day.

He dreamt of Zarya shaking soda cans before throwing them like grenades, decimating areas and attracting ants from the void.

He woke up a few hours later due to loud thuds on his door.

He rolled off the bed, ready to fight when he remembered where he was- in an American Hero Agency building. Feeling a bit embarrassed he shuffled over to the door and swung it open, coming face to belly with Roadie. The man grunted a greeting before walking in and placing his suitcases gently on the dresser.

Bakugou remembered what he was wearing but strived to keep calm to not bring attention to it. He spied a banana lying next to his bed and felt a spark of confusion. Turning back to Roadie, he saw the large man pull out a small alarm clock that was decorated with explosions before putting it on his bedside table.

What was with these people and explosion decorations? It felt a bit much but he wasn't gonna turn down free shit- except the clothes he was wearing right now. He'd throw them right the hell back. He felt like a child wearing their parents clothes.

"2pm," a voice rumbled from Lord knew where.

Bakugou automatically turned to face the other person in the room.

"What?"

"It's 2pm. Zarya should be back in an hour, I'll show you the kitchen. If you're related to Rat then you eat a lot to keep ya chugging. I'll wait for you outside."

Then the man just ambled out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Polite man, reminded him of a giant plush-that could crush you at a moment's notice. He wondered how he became partners with someone like Junkrat. They were so different from each other. Then again, he could say the same thing about him and Shitty Hair with the rest of the Goon Squad.

Hisbunch of idiots.

Finishing off the (ew, sappy) thoughts, Bakugou got dressed and brushed his teeth before meeting up with Roadie in the hall. As soon as his door clicked closed, he heard the sound of thundering steps. He braced himself to be accosted by his cousin's loud personality, only to have a completely different person run past him. The girl looked like she was on a mission-face set in a determined scowl before she disappeared into the elevator. Blinking, he turned to ask Roadie an important question.

"Does she live here?" He was met with a slow, defeated nod.

Great.

More noise.

After shrugging, he motioned for the large man to show him the way to the kitchen. 

When Katsuki walked through the door, he was assaulted by the sight of the same gorilla having a stare down with his cousin. Who was sat on top of the counter whilst hunching over, arms protecting something he couldn't see. Roadie walked straight past whatever that was to get some chicken from the fridge, Bakugou subtly inched around the counter to sit as far away from the two as possible. At least he knew now that the ape was real. Though he mentally shat himself as the creature turned to him and spoke like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Good morning young Katsuki, my name is Winston. I was quite surprised when this vagabond said his cousin from Japan was coming to intern with us. I was told that you understand English quite well for your age! Zarya was impressed by what little interaction you've had with each other. Speaking of Zarya-she said you two were going to soar today. Would it be alright if I sat in on it?"

Even if Nedzu existed, it wasn't like talking animals were just found on every street corner. Bakugou blinked before his brain to mouth function kicked in. The goril- Winston looked so earnest. He also wanted to at least show off his skills a bit- Aizawa did say to make a good impression.

"No problem, I'll be sure to show you my best!" Couldn't let his teacher down, now could he?

"Brilliant! I'll be sure to be present after you have eaten your fill. Roadhog, please let Jamison know I'm not up for games and that he had 2 minutes to relinquish my peanut butter. I'm done playing games," Winston's tone changed so fast it gave the teen whiplash.

Wait.

"Roadhog?" Bakugou blurted out in confusion.

"Yes, Roadhog is the only one in this agency able to control your cousin. He would've been long dead otherwise," thankfully Winston had mistaken his confusion for specifically asking Roadie for help.

Bakugou couldn't believe he'd been calling the man 'Roadie' since they met. Thanks to all that is good that he'd never called the man that out loud. He'd have to exile himself back to Japan and become a hermit out of pure shame. Just the thought of that happening made his skin crawl.

Katsuki ignored the screeching his cousin made as Roadhog manhandled the jar of PB out of his scrawny arms and gave it to the waiting Winston before turning back to the sizzling pan and flipped the chicken fillets like one would a fucking pancake-magically not losing any piece to gravity. Katsuki was intrigued. Junkrat pouted for all of a minute before butt scooching over to the teen to talk to him about sparring with him the next day after sparring Zarya, since he'd been taken on patrol in the evening. Why he thought Bakugou wouldn't be able to spar with him after the Russian was beyond him. Was it going to go on until she felt like she was done?

"Sure, ok then," Junkrat basically vibrated out of his chair in glee before Roadhog placed two plates of chicken fillets filled with cheese and ham in front of them.

They both thanked him before tucking in, one louder and more civilized than the other. Bakugou actually liked the amalgamation, he'd have to try this when he got back to UA. Was tasty and filling. He side eyed his cousin and was just amazed at how Junkrat didn't even need to chew.

It was both fascinating and disgusting.

Like Shitty Hair's Crocs.

Looking at Roadhog, he got so much sympathy for the man at that moment. If Junkrat was a whirlwind here, what was he like in battle? Was he there when he lost his limbs. Did Roadhog even know what happened to his limbs?

Questions he'd ask during patrol the next day he guessed. He had the whole week.

If he blew them off himself Bakugou was definitely rubbing the hag's face in it. Consequences be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while because personal shit happened and then I had to sit for 6 hours when getting dreads. So I apologize for any errors.


End file.
